Methods to Their Madness
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Aftermath: After Blitzwing escaped from the stockade, things seemed to be easy. Until he got recaptured and sent to a very unfamiliar and unfriendly place. Now he would much rather have the stockade. Sequel to Justifying the Means


**WOOT! FINALLY DONE! Okay, I've been on and off writing blocks during this thing so it has been hard. And I don't especially like it so sorry...it was kinda requested by Vif119. I had said I wanted to write a Blitzwing fic, and they came up with this idea...well, not really. I just took what they said and made this...which is hardly what they asked for so I apologize. I couldn't write it any other way. I decided to take up Artisan Brown's challenge and write minor characters. Warpaht makes a small appearance in this...and then someone else does. I wonder ifyou will expect it...Anyways, this is a sequel to Justifying the Means, so read that first or you will NOT understand half of this. OH and if you read Justifying the Means take my poll on my page so that I can figure out how to do another sequel. **

**Once more I must say how much I don't like this one. So don't make me write a direct sequel to it. It will be referenced in another sequel to Justifying the Means and you will find out why Perceptor is being all weird. Now then, read and review!**

* * *

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, slaggit, LET ME DOWN!" Swindle screamed, squirming under the grasp of the larger `con.

"Do you really want me to put you down?" Blitzwing asked as he flew closer to the colony of asteroids that were below them. Swindle blinked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want you to put me down!!" The arms dealer replied.

"Absolutely positive?"

"If you ask me again…!"

"I'll take zat as a 'yes'." Blitzwing smiled as his random personality took control, "_Look out below!_"

"Why would I look out-" Swindle started. He was quickly cut off by Blitzwing flinging him out of his servos. He landed, after another scream, into the nearest asteroid beneath them. A layer of dust flew up when he made impact.

Blitzwing looked on, amused. Hey, Swindle couldn't complain. After all, Blitzwing _had_ asked if that was what he really wanted. He should've been more specific. Either way, it was good to get rid of the complaining scam artist. Surely every Autobot from here to Iacon had heard his screaming. No doubt he would be recaptured by the end of this orbital cycle. Unless he had something else up his storage compartment he could use…

Swindle got to his stabilizing servos, coughing and waving the dust into space. Probably got some in his system. Once he had regained his bearings, he glared at Blitzwing.

"Thanks a lot, glitchhead."

"_No problem!" _

Swindle sighed and began to maneuver over the asteroid he was currently on and onto the next. He apparently knew what he was doing and where he was going, because he didn't seem to hesitate or consider his next step. Blitzwing watched as he hovered above. Swindle had already hopped on his fourth asteroid when he turned around and saw that he hadn't left.

"Don't you have somewhere to go, three-faceplate? You can't just follow me around everywhere." He asked, irritation layered in his voice.

Blitzwing considered this. He didn't exactly have a plan for what to do next. In fact, he had never planned to get out of the stockade at all! Rusting in that prison had seemed his only option. It had been chance that he had been Swindle's cellmate, and that Swindle had gotten to escape, which meant he escaped as well. But what should he do now? His leader and most of his comrades were still in the stockade, which meant that he couldn't go off and do anything with them. Perhaps he could catch up with some of the lower ranked teams, but they never seemed to take him seriously. Especially Oil Slick. He just loved to ignore Blitzwing whenever he tried to talk to him. Like something was wrong with him or something. Blitzwing wasn't sure where he got that idea from…

Wait. What he should be doing was painfully obvious, as if it were written on that glitch Sentinel Prime's colossal chin. He had just escaped from the stockade, right? His leader and most of his comrades were in that same stockade, right? Then shouldn't he be going back and breaking them out too? He wanted to slap himself for not thinking of it earlier. Being in the stockade and out of action for so long must have made his logic sensors slow. If only he had escaped earlier like Lugnut. Maybe then they would've beaten the Autobots on Earth. After all, Blitzwing was one of the key players in the Decepticon team.

"In fact, I believe zat I do…" Blitzwing mused. He transformed into his jet mode and began to fly off in the opposite direction. About five nanoclicks into his flight his commlink came to life and a voice filled his audio sensors.

"W-Wait…you're going back there? That's stupid! You're just going to get captured again!" Swindle protested. But it was too late to sway him. He was set on his new mission.

"_La la la! I'm not listening to you!_"

"Okay then, fine! Be a mudflap and get captured again. Why should I care? I have to get to Pz-Zazz…" And with that, Swindle cut off the transmission. It was only then that Blitzwing wondered how Swindle had even come across his frequency. That `con was very tricky indeed.

But that didn't matter now. He only had one priority at the moment: get his fellow Decepticons out of the stockade. Now how he was going to do that was still not set in stone, but he would find a way. Usually something came to him right before he was about to execute his plans, generally while he was in his icy manner. For some reason that was his only personality that seemed to think about anything rationally. And it did it quite well.

He began flying at his top speed, hoping to reach the stockade within a cycle. He enjoyed the feeling of the free space all around him. It was much more comfortable than that stupid cell he was in before. That was cramped and totally unpleasant; though he had had enough room to dance in. It still wasn't the same as the freedom of space he was now in. Now he could do tricks while in flight and sing aloud without any arms dealers yelling at you to be quiet. In fact, just the thought of that made him want to sing!

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama, sou-yu atsukai kokoro ete….yo ne!" _His windshield glistened happily.

As soon as he had arrived on Earth, Blitzwing had immersed himself with several of the organic's cultures (as Megatron was then considered offline). One in particular had intrigued him. It was a little island cluster the humans called 'Japan'. Many aspects of their traditions were considered crazy by others. Their food. Their art. Their language. Slag, they even have gameshows where they inflict pain on contestants for laughing while tempting them with hilarious situations. It was everything that Blitzwing wanted. But what he treasured most about their ways was their music. And the best of their music was made by computerized voices and posted on the internet. He had downloaded all of them as soon as he had discovered them.

"_Sono ichi!_" Number one!

Before he could continue with the rest of the first verse, something rammed into his underside. He felt an odd feeling of pain as he transformed and dislodged whatever it was.

"_Why does everybot make me stop when I start singing!?_" He asked nobot in particular as he identified what had struck him. Even if he hadn't found out what the object was, the voice that came next explained a lot. What he was holding in his servo was a shield.

"Land now, Decepticon, in the name of the Elite Guard!" A familiar glitch commanded from below.

"No…I don't sink I will…" Blitzwing rolled his viz scanners and hurled the shield back at its owner. It landed next to Sentinel, who quickly picked it up.

"Don't make me come up there!" Sentinel growled. Like that was actually a credible threat. Both of them knew that Sentinel could not 'come up there'. He couldn't fly. But he was doing a good job of being intimidating. Too bad it wasn't working.

"_Okay zen, I won't make you!_"

He transformed into his jet and started to fly off again, only to find that he was slowly losing altitude. And Sentinel was in close pursuit. Seeing as it would be easier to land now and take the first-shot advantage instead of gradually land and let Sentinel get a shot at him again with that shield or his sword, Blitzwing hastened his descent and reverted to robot mode once low enough. His stabilizing servos buckled a bit as he hit the asteroid below him, but it was a successful touchdown nonetheless. Now to get rid of the Autobot, find out why his flight capabilities were scrambled, and fix it. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Decided to come and fight me like a real `con, huh?" Sentinel snarled. There was something in his posture and tone that was different than the bumbling buffoon that Blitzwing remembered. As if he was a bit more serious now, a bit more determined.

Blitzwing was about to make a smart remark back when he stepped in something wet. He looked down and saw that it was energon. His energon. There was a giant gash in his chestplate where the shield had cut him open, and the life-sustaining substance was oozing out. He could see wiring undone from inside the wound. That explained his inability to fly. No doubt some of that wiring had been crucial in supporting it. His head shot back up and instantly he was filled with rage.

"**What have you done to me, Autobot scum!?**" He roared, completely throwing away his 'first-shot' strategy.

"Nothing compared to what I will do." And with a battle cry, the Autobot ran forward with his sword extended. How even more odd. He actually seemed to be acting competent with his fighting style. Had Blitzwing ticked him off or something? He had no other possible explanation for the change in behavior.

Blitzwing honed his cannons on the impending enemy and shot a layer of ice over Sentinel's stabilizing servos. Instantly the `bot was hindered from further movement forward, but not hindered from further wrath. He began spouting out curses of all kind, all directed at Blitzwing. It was rather funny to look at, but it seemed very misplaced.

"What did I ever do to you, Autobot? Why are you so angry at me?" Blitzwing spoke his thoughts aloud, hoping to get a response. Of course, he did.

"You mean you don't remember? It happened just two megacycles ago and you don't even remember!?"

"My escaping from the stockade? I don't sink I would forget zat."

"That's all you think about, isn't it? What happened to you. You don't even consider how that affected others!"

Others? Blitzwing was even more confused than before. What others would be affected by him escaping? Well, Swindle for sure, but there was no way in the Pit that Sentinel would be concerned about him. Then again…there was that young orange `bot who had made the deal with Swindle. Sentinel might have cared about him. But what could've possibly happened to…?

Blitzwing should've been paying more attention instead of thinking. Everything happened so fast, it took him by complete surprise. Before he could process it all, he was lying on his chestplate, stasis cuffs locked on his servos. A jolt ran through the cuffs, disabling all movement. Somebot smaller and more nimble had taken him down from behind. But why was another `bot here? From what he could see Sentinel looked shocked too.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, perturbed. He must have wanted to slap the cuffs on himself.

"You're welcome, SP." A familiar voice replied from behind. Blitzwing recognized him as being one of the Elite Guard officers that had detained him in the ship on the way to Cybertron. "Just looked like you needed some help gettin' the slam on this `con."

"Well, I didn't!" Sentinel retorted, "So why don't you take your gearshaft back to your perfect new leader and your perfect job? It's not like you can do anything more here." He grabbed his shield and began to strike the ice with it, which didn't amount to any positive results. Instead of breaking and freeing his stabilizing servos it only cracked a bit. He cursed and began to hit it harder.

Blitzwing once again found himself amused at the spectacle. Sentinel was very funny when he was angry. Just not so funny when he was attacking you. All of his little motions as he continued to fail and become even more frustrated reminded him of his hotheaded personality, which generally entertained his random one. And his haphazard outburst of the foulest kind contradicted him from what Blitzwing already knew. But it is in situations like these that Decepticons and Autobots alike reveal their true colors. When they think that nobot who matters is watching.

"Cool your jets, Sentinel. Didn't mean to rattle your cage. I'm just tryin' to…"

"My 'jets' are exactly what I'm worried about, Jazz! And from your attitude you don't seem to be even a bit concerned about them!" There was a silence as Sentinel hit the ice again, finally shattering the imprisoning substance. Blitzwing sighed. So much for that form of entertainment. He kicked off the pieces that were stuck to him and walked over to Jazz and, to a lesser extent, Blitzwing.

"…you know that I am concerned about the twins, SP. Both of us have gotten to know and care for those kids. I was on the team too, remember?" Jazz reminded. He stepped over close to Sentinel, where Blitzwing could finally see him.

"But you left. It…It doesn't count!" Sentinel replied, flustered. "You left to be with Optimus and that loser ninjabot. And it's all Optimus's fault that we're in this mess to being with! If he hadn't assigned them to that mission…!"

"Prowl was a brave and heroic Autobot whose sacrifice saved everybot on Cybertron, includin' your ungrateful gearshaft. I would appreciate it if you spoke about him with a bit more respect. Dig?" Blitzwing felt excited. There was a threat layered underneath those words and in his posture. Sentinel didn't reply to this, but he looked a bit surprised at Jazz's relentless defense. Blitzwing wanted to say something, but felt he should keep quiet. Perhaps they would fight if he kept them going like this. Now _that_ would be fun to watch, "As for Optimus, who would know that a mission to pick up a low-classed `con would end up so whack? You can't blame anybot on that."

"So why did you follow me here?" Sentinel asked, "To capture my `con and ruin my dignity?"

"I came to help you, as a friend, if you would accept it. Just wanted you to know not everybot is against you." There was another silence. Blitzwing was bored of being quiet. There was obviously no fight happening anytime soon.

"_I'm against him!_" He piped up. Both of the Autobots turned and looked at him in disgust, possibly just reminded of his presence.

"Well…you can start by shutting this guy up…" Sentinel frowned.

"One silent `con, comin' up!" Jazz smiled.

Blitzwing should've known better than to speak.

* * *

His processor felt fuzzy and heavy at the same time. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was that `bot's stabilizing servo heading for his faceplate. Ouch. That explained the processorache. No doubt he was now back in the stockade in some lowly cell, fated to rot once more. Slowly, he opened his viz scanners, waiting for the inevitable.

What he saw was very different from the stockade he remember, if he was in the stockade at all. It was a much larger room, with white-painted walls and a few windows high up near the ceiling. A bit confused at the scenery, Blitzwing lifted himself up on his stabilizing servos and walked over to the nearest wall. Something about material in it looked…cozy. He had to touch it to make sure. His random personality demanded it.

"_Oh! It is so cushy!" _He giggled as he pressed his servo against it. It was made of some soft cushiony…stuff. Blitzwing couldn't describe it in any other way. Since when had the stockade been so comfy?

"Glad to see you're making yourself comfortable."

Blitzwing froze. He couldn't place the voice anywhere in his memory core. It was deep and daunting enough to be a Decepticon, but he was obviously captured by the Autobots, so it couldn't be. Unless it was his new cellmate. But it hadn't seemed like he was in a cell. There was no divisions where two prisoners would be. And Autobots always separated the prisoners for their own safety. Not like Decepticons. Blitzwing smiled as he remembered pinning the captives in the small confined spaces, seeing how quickly their spirits broke. Seeing how quickly they offlined each other. Autobots didn't have fun watching stuff like that. They were so boring.

He turned to face the foreboding voice. Its owner's appearance didn't come as a real shock to him; Blitzwing was pretty good at guessing looks from voices. The `bot was only a bit shorter than Blitzwing, with a red color scheme. He was obviously an Autobot, with the Autobot blue viz scanners and the Elite Guard symbol plastered on his chassis. The only thing that made him look intimidating was the giant gun that was built-in on his chestplate. It reminded Blitzwing of Swindle when he was sporting all of his weaponry.

"And who would you be, Autobot?" He asked coolly.

"The name's Warpath, BAM, and I'm your guard." The `bot informed.

"My guard? Am I really zat dangerous zat I need my own guard?" Blitzwing mused, "_I'm flattered! You really didn't have to do zat!" _

"Don't be too flattered. You aren't that dangerous to us, though you are a fairly high-classed Decepticon lieutenant." Warpath smirked, "No, POW, you are much more a danger to yourself."

"**A danger to myself!? Are you really zat stupid? Why would I hurt myself?**"

"I've heard of worse happening here." He shrugged.

"Where…Where is 'here' exactly?" Blitzing inquired finally. From the way Warpath was talking and the overall appearance of the room, he was almost dead certain he was not in the stockade.

"You're nowhere, in accordance with the official records of Cybertron Command. But in reality, you are in one of the most secretive and unknown locations in Cybertron." He paused for seemingly dramatic effect, "You are officially the first patient in the Autobot Asylum in over one million stellarcycles."

The Autobot Asylum. Blitzwing cringed. He had heard of it, though only vaguely. The stories concerning it hadn't been good.

"It was once used for the `bot's whose processors were scrambled after all they had seen during the Great War. Once all of them went offline or were cured, it was shut down. There had been an investigation concerning some of its…unusual methods that was probably going to close it anyways, but the medibots and sciencebots thought it would look better if they went down on their own accord." He went on to explain, "It hasn't been used since, not ever for that crazy Wasp…" He winced, "…until, ZING, now. A high-standing council member requested that you be moved here. Now do you feel flattered?"

Blitzwing frowned. No, he did not feel flattered at all anymore.

"So…you sink…" He tried to control himself but found his anger take over, "…**zat I am crazy!?**"

"I don't think you are crazy. You are clinically insane, if that little stunt right there didn't prove anything." Warpath laughed. It was an evil, chilling laugh. Not befitting of an Autobot. Blitzwing was actually considering whether or not this was truly an Autobot before him. There was so much for and to the contrary.

"Why else am I here for, if Wasp was not here?" Blitzwing knew that Wasp had gone insane in the stockade and then went to Earth for unknown reasons. Sentinel hadn't stopped talking about it while he was in his charge. If anything he had to be worse than however mad they thought Blitzwing was! Warpath looked a bit uneasy and angry at the reference to the `bot, but answered nonetheless.

"Don't ask me that. We haven't been told anything other than it is a security level above 'Top Secret'." He growled. Then he sneered, "Oh yeah, and that I'm supposed to KAPOW condition you."

The `bot pounded one of his servos into the other and slowly walked forward towards Blitzwing.

"_Condition me how? Air condition, perhaps?_" Blitzwing asked weakly, taking a step back. His calculating personality was already scrolling through all the possible outcomes. The `bot was smaller than him, but he was built for strength. That much was obvious. And he was confident in his abilities. Blitzwing could tell by the way he spoke and held himself. Normally, Blitzwing would have a fair chance at fighting him, but now stripped of his weaponry and weakened from his previous 'battle' (though it could hardly be called that. He was badly wounded and brought down by two Autobots without hardly scratching both of them. It was more a disgrace) he didn't know what could be done.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Decepticon scum."

For once in his life, Blitzwing wished he didn't.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he walked down the hall. Usually, he would be more than ecstatic to be here. Seriously, this was the real deal. The Autobot Asylum. He hadn't been here in, what, one million thirty-five hundred and two stellarcycles? Give or take a few? It brought back some old memories of being a young intern. Though some were less than happy. But hey, it was all for the quest of science, right? Not all experiments were expected to end as planned.

As much as he loved to be back to such a processor-stimulating place, this excitement was quickly overshadowed by what he should be doing. He had been requested to meet with Perceptor and Red Alert last orbital cycle in order to discuss recent events. Before that Perceptor had merely asked him to look over some schematics for a protoform that would serve as a new chassis for that poor `bot, Blurr. It had only taken a small glance to see that everything was in order and ready to start the production. Almost any basic sciencebot would have been able to do that. It was kind of degrading.

But that wasn't the start of it. When he had gotten to the meeting there was Perceptor, sitting alone at the head of a holo-table. No Red Alert in sight. He had asked him to sit down.

_"I am afraid that there has been a change of plans, Wheeljack. I need you to go to the Autobot Asylum. More information will be given to you once you arrive_."

It was a good thing that Wheeljack had been sitting down. If he hadn't he might have accidentally walked over and throttled Perceptor.

Now, it wasn't like Wheeljack had a temper or that he felt any ill feelings toward Perceptor. No, he considered Perceptor his best friend. It was just the pressure, stress, and emotional attachment to the project that was getting to him. He didn't want to be left out of something that he had already been so involved in. It was insulting. Like he wasn't at all important, though only he, Perceptor, and Red Alert were the `bot qualified to work on this. They had been the one's that had designed Jetfire and Jetfire. And had possibly brought all this disaster upon them.

Perceptor had told him that this assignment was still related to the project, though Wheeljack couldn't quite see how. An insane Decepticon triple-changer that had offlined more `bots than he could count? Two once-harmless Autobot jets in the Elite Guard? No connection could arise in his processor. Unless…

_"We don't know how their Autobot shells will react to the Decepticon code. They may experience some slight side effects."Wheeljack explained. _

_"Such as?"Ultra Magnus asked with a scrutinizing look._

_"Increase size, strength, and firepower."Perceptor replied monotonously, as usual, while working on the computer in front of him._

_"….Or an overwhelming desire to destroy every Autobot in sight…" Wheeljack paused when nobot chuckled. In fact, Ultra Magnus looked rather distressed and Perceptor had a hint of a cringe in his almost unreadable faceplate, "It's a joke…I hope…" _

Wheeljack winced at the sudden memory and at how much that little 'joke' now was becoming a harsh reality.

The operating room was to the left. He turned when he saw the door. The whole building was so dusty and cold from the lack of use. It had been a long time. In fact, he had no idea how Perceptor had gotten a permit to use it. If he had a permit. Wheeljack had a bad feeling something about this was illegal. There was two others working on this with him, but he was sure that they were volunteers.

The one he knew the most about was Warpath. He was an Elite Guard officer who was known for his rash acts of violence and unrestrained anger. And a big gun, which didn't help quiet down his violence and anger. He is most known for his former job of guarding and interrogating the once-considered-traitor Wasp. Many have guessed that he was partially the cause of his insanity. Knowing him, Wheeljack didn't doubt it.

And then there was another member of the team. Perceptor had sent a file on him. His official name was set as 'Scalpel' though 'The Doctor' was listed as a preferred designation. It sounded kind of childish to Wheeljack. But he was apparently a genius who worked at the Asylum shortly after Wheeljack had left to work for Perceptor permanently and was the best came to operating and working with Decepticons. Where was he when they were designing the twins?

He shook that thought out of his processor. The twins were _not_ Decepticons. Not yet. And they weren't going to be if he had anything to say about it.

He entered slowly. The room was bright, the walls painted white to match the rest of the building. The source of the almost blinding light was a giant fixture that was hanging down only a few feet above the operating table. And on the table was the `con. Blitzwing. He had heard a lot about him. He was an anomaly, for sure, and one that he actually was a bit excited about discovering more into how he functioned. But he still didn't see his connection with the twins. Or what he was supposed to really be doing with him, to be truthful. Perceptor said that he had only given portions of the information to each `bot, though in the end Wheeljack would have all the pieces of the puzzle. Warpath probably didn't know anything other than he couldn't tell anybot what was happening and he got to beat up a `con for his own pleasure.

Blitzwing was strapped to the table with modified stasis cuffs, and apparently hadn't been sedated yet. This was evident from his cheerful singing.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama__ kiga-tsuite ne e ne e mataseru nante rongai yo!_"

"Would you please shut up!? I'm trying to measure this correctly!" A high pitched voice screeched at the sound of the song. "Unless…you want this to hurt more than it will." There was a small hint of pleasure in his voice. Blitzwing pouted but didn't reply. He was covered with some open wounds that Wheeljack hadn't noticed before. Warpath must've already gotten to him and began to break him down.

"Um…excuse me…" Wheeljack faked coughing in order to get the attention of the voice, who he knew must be Scalpel. "I'm Wheeljack, and Perceptor sent me here to…"

"Ah yes…Wheeljack, we have been waiting for you!"

Wheeljack's viz scanners widened and he almost shouted in surprise. A small head, no bigger than his servo, jumped over from a counter and onto Blitzwing's chestplate. He had small insect-like stabilizing servos but giant viz scanners that seemed to peer into his very spark. Wheeljack wasn't sure whether to consider it cute or to be completely creeped out by it. He had never quite seen a `bot like it before.

"Scalpel?" He attempted, though this was much less than what he had expected from an apparent operating genius. He bet that he could barely lift the tools, much less use them properly.

"I would rather you call me 'The Doctor'." He frowned. Wheeljack resisted the urge to laugh. Such a childish request. "You're late. We've already started preparing for the operation."

"Oh yeah, about that…I'm still not completely sure what I'm supposed to be…" Wheeljack began, but Scalpel cut him off.

"Perceptor sent further instructions megacycles ago. It's over on the counter." He pointed absently with one of his many stabilizing servos. Wheeljack nodded and walked over to read it.

_Wheeljack-_

_Perform a complete diagnostics on this Decepticon. Find out everything about how he works. Focus on the source of his firepower and his triple-changing abilities, including his separate personalities. Scalpel will assist you._

_Perceptor_

Oh that was just great. More vague instructions. So yeah, this information he was about to collect might be important, but how? How does it relate? Wheeljack sighed and turned to the `con he was about to run a diagnostic on.

"Okay then, we better sedate him now to get things done faster." He mumbled.

"Oh no, we won't do anything of the sort!" Scalpel insisted, stomping a stabilizing servo.

"What do you mean, no sedation? Scalpel, do you want to offline him?" At the use of his real name, Scalpel stomped again.

"_Stop zat! It tickles!_" Blitzwing giggled. Scalpel ran up to the `con's faceplate and stared him in the viz scanners.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?" He asked rhetorically. Blitzwing thought over this for a nanoclick.

"_Once more_."

"Oh…I'm going to have a lot of fun with you…" He sneered. Then he turned back to Wheeljack, scurrying down to the `con's chestplate once more. "We are not going to sedate him because we need to see how he reacts to pain. You _have_ run a diagnostic on a Decepticon before, _haven't_ you?"

Wheeljack blinked and tried not to let his irritation show. It was true he had never run a live diagnostic on a `con, but he had run tests on Starscream via computer while he was on the Elite Guard's ship, and he had studied on how to do it. Pain was never in the picture.

"No, I haven't." Wheeljack admitted, "But I'm pretty sure…"

"…that you would then have absolutely no idea what you were talking about." Scalpel finished, "I am the expert here and thus you should trust my judgment."

"But Perceptor put _me_ in charge." Wheeljack protested. This little insect-bot-thing wasn't making it easier for Wheeljack. It was just making him feel worse than he already was.

"What's the use of having somebot in charge who doesn't even understand what he is doing?" Scalpel asked. Wheeljack didn't answer. He knew exactly what he was doing, but if he replied that way Scalpel would somehow turn it around to his favor. He didn't like how high and mighty he acted just because he had a reputation. A reputation that probably meant nothing until now.

Blitzwing looked at Wheeljack in fear but said nothing due to Scalpel's earlier threats. Wheeljack began to feel pity. Wait…pity for a `con? That's insane. They wanted to kill off his entire kind for no apparent reason! Why should he feel pity for the likes of him?

"Fine then…let's start."

* * *

Wheeljack rubbed his head, hoping it would cure the processorache he now had. It didn't.

Megacycles had past, and the two of them were _finally_ done. But just for this diagnostic. Wheeljack saw so much more that could be explored. Scalpel seemed to as well. They hadn't exactly answered everything that Perceptor had asked, but more diagnostics and possibly experiments could be run if needed. Not that Wheeljack wanted to. This was tiring enough.

It had been hard working on a mostly screaming `con. The stasis cuffs took care of his jerking or movements connected to the pain, but it hadn't affects his capacity to make noise. That had been another reason why Wheeljack had wanted to sedate him, but Scalpel 'the expert' said otherwise.

The personalities issue had not been discovered completely, but his transforming capabilities were. They were made by the servos of some expert scientist. Wheeljack wanted desperately to find out who. Even if he was a Decepticon, so much knowledge could be obtained. The personalities were obviously some kind of side effect, but only the Allspark knows how that happened.

As for his firepower, which Perceptor had seemed to think was important, an answer was quickly found for that. At first Wheeljack had considered that somehow he could manufacture this fire and ice by his chassis-type. Like some kind of ability. But after a swift check of his cannons he found that they were simply mods that had been attached to him that made the elemental ammo. Possibly designed by the same scientist.

During the look-through, Scalpel had insisted on trying to find a way to 'fix' his personalities. As if they could be fixed. They tried everything. Electroconvulsive therapy. Lobotomy (which didn't work at all. He was still able to rotate his faceplates while in the cuffs and thus they could not get his head to stay still). Energon shock therapy. All the possible treatments that Scalpel could think up of.

One could say they worked. Others could say they made it worse. Wheeljack knew for sure they had. For even though it seemed he was unable to change personalities, it wasn't much of an improvement because of the one he was stuck on.

"_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...!" _

Wheeljack wanted to pound his head into the wall until all his circuits crashed. Perceptor better have had a good reason for this…

* * *

**I hope you see why I don't like this. The flow is weird...and I didn't plan it out very well. I apologize. I'll be working on the much anticipated Meaning of Sacrifice sequel next. **

**YAY!! SCALPEL!! He's from Revenge of the Fallen for those who din't know. I didn't write him as much as I wanted, but he was the only other Doctor I could think off XD And he is actually a DEcepticon here as well, but he just worked at the Asylum because he is evila nd likes pain. And he wants peeps to call him 'The Doctor' because he has self-esteem issues because of his heighth and lack of a proper body **

**Sentinel acts weird I know. All we be revealed in the sequel to Meaning of sacrifice. Because everything I write now has been connected. I can no longer call it the Blurr series or the JEttwins series. It is all jumbled up XD Even GRips on Sanity was referenced here. If anyone can come up with a name that would be nice. First time writing Jazz dialouge. ITS HARD!!! And he does it more next time...so tell me how I did XD**

**The song Blitzy sings is by Miku Hatsune the vocaloid again. ITs not especially silly, its actually kinda serious. ITs just funny because HE is singing it. Its called World is mine by Ryo/Supercell, and it is about a selfish girl who wants her boyfriend to pay more attentiont to her. 'Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama' means 'I'm the number one princess in the world' So its funny! Right? Right? And I think Blitzy would be obsessed with the Japanese. The gameshow he references is called 'Don't you laugh' and they get whacked if they do. I've seen some episodes on youtube. ITS HYSTERICAL!!**

**Through Warpath I try to show how just because you are an Autobot doesn't mean you are all righteous and stuff. Its just a sticker. you can take it off. Wreck-Gar did. **

**Whose that brilliant scientist Wheeljack talks about? Hm...well, she is someone you may know...YEP BLACKARACHNIA!!! Says so in the AllSpark Alamanc**

**The flashback Wheeljack has with Perceptor and Ultra Magnus is from the comic 'Rise of Safeguard', which happens to be his only lines in the whole continuity. Would that make him a minor character...? **

**I have two pieces of fanart now 0.o'' I guess I'm a pretty good writer then, huh? I would like to get more...but I'm not going to force you to. **

**Well hope to get the next oneshot done soon. AND I HOPE TO GET MY ALLSPARK ALMANAC!! See you all later!**


End file.
